No Where Else
by EllaBella18
Summary: Pretty much future Brathan fluff.


_No Where Else_

_Here's a little oneshot I wrote for Manda's birthday earlier this month. Its brathan and really its just fluff. Let me know what you think!_

Brooke opened her eyes and saw her five-year-old daughter standing at the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Madelyn Elizabeth, what time is it?" Brooke mumbled.

Madelyn turned and tried to read the clock. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled expression on her face.

"It's six o'clock babe. And what does mommy say?"

"If its stwill darks outsides wakes ups daddy." Madelyn replied.

"And why didn't you wake up daddy?"

"He's nots there!" Madelyn explained.

Brooke rolled over onto her other side and sure enough her husband's side of the bed was empty except for a note.

_Hey babe,_

_Sorry I forgot to tell you I had practice at six thirty. I'll see you tonight,_

_Love you! _

_Nathan_

Brooke smiled at her husband's note and patted the bed so Madelyn could climb in.

Nathan and Brooke had met up again five years after Haley had died giving birth to their son, Keith James Scott.

The two began hanging out and six months later they started dating and four months after that they were married.

Lucas, Rachel, and Peyton all called them crazy but neither one of them really cared.

One year and six days after they got married, Madelyn Elizabeth Scott came screaming into the world. At 29 they were expecting another baby—a girl. Brooke's second and Nathan's third.

"Is 'da baby kickin'?" Madelyn asked placing her tiny hands on Brooke's seven-month pregnant stomach.

"No, and she finally stopped at about three thirty this morning so don't get her started missy." Brooke explained tickling her daughter.

Madelyn squealed with delight.

At seven months pregnant the baby barely stopped kicking long enough for Brooke to sleep, and in between that and the constant backaches and the fact that she was almost never comfortable anymore, Brooke Scott was a very tired woman.

"When is she gonna come out mommy?"

"Two months baby."

"'Dats too wong."

"Oh believe me sweetie I know. Now let's sleep for a bit longer before we have to wake up and get ready for school okay?"

Madelyn nodded and snuggled up to Brooke.

Seven thirty rolled around much too quickly and Madelyn went running off to her room to wait for Brooke to pick out her clothes, as Brooke slowly climbed out of bed—her bump restricting her movements.

She pulled on the periwinkle blue silk robe Nathan had bought her for Christmas and waddled down the hall to Keith's room, knocking softly on the door before walking in.

"Keith, honey, its time to wake up. " Brooke whispered sitting on the edge of the eleven year old's bed. When he didn't move she woke him up again.

"Five more minutes mom." He mumbled burying his head deeper into the pillows.

"Keith James Scott, you will be downstairs by the time I finish showering and getting dressed."

Keith knew that Brooke wasn't his "real" mom, Nathan and Brooke both made sure he knew about Haley, he needed to know about his mother. But at the same time Brooke was the only mother he had ever known, and Brooke loved him like her own.

Twenty minutes later Brooke walked into the kitchen, showered, dressed, and looking like her usual glamorous self. She smiled watching Keith and Madelyn interacting with each other.

They were both seated in the breakfast nook; the dining room was for dinnertime only. Madelyn was babbling on about God knows what, she was like Brooke in every way, and Keith would nod or smile or answer her, always patiently, never snapping at her.

"Mommy can wes goes pway wif Brendans after school?" Madelyn asked looking up from her frosted flakes.

Brendan was Lucas's and Rachel's son. They also had a two month old baby girl named Emma.

"Maddie you'll have to ask your grandmother." Brooke replied.

"Whys mommy?"

"Maddie it's the first Friday of the month." Keith told her.

Madelyn looked at him with a confused look on her face. "That's the Friday mom and dad go out alone remember?" Keith continued.

Madelyn nodded her head. "I forgots."

XOXOXOXOXOX 

"If it isn't our mommy to be. Almost late as usual." Peyton laughed walking over to Brooke's car, her five-year-old son, Avery's, hand clasped into her own.

"Yeah well Madelyn is a diva so what can I say?" Brooke smiled helping Madelyn out of the car.

"Of course she is, she's Brooke Davis's daughter." Peyton laughed as Keith scampered down from the range rover.

"It's Scott remember?" Brooke asked holding up her 4 carat studded left hand. Her ring was platinum with a princess cut diamond in the middle. Her wedding band and the rest of her engagement ring was adorned with tiny sparkling diamonds.

Peyton bumped hips with her long time friend. "Believe me, we all know, especially with the wedding you two had."

Rachel walked over to the laughing duo, her four-year-old son trailing behind her, hand clasped around a baby carrier that held her two month old daughter.

"What's so funny?" Rachel demanded.

"Peyton thinks she is." Brooke grinned causing Peyton to lightly smack her shoulder.

"Auntie Peyton that's not nice!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"Yeah Peyton not nice!" Rachel grinned.

"Shut up Rachel!" Peyton replied.

Emery, Rachel and Luke's son, gasped. "Daddy says that's a bad word Auntie Peyton!" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry Emery and Madelyn. Can we please go inside now?"

Keith hugged Brooke goodbye and went running off to find his friends.

"Hold on a second there Keith James Scott, outside at three thirty for grandma do you understand me? I don't want her waiting around." Brooke told him.

"Got it mom."

"Good. I love you, behave yourself!" Brooke called to his retreating figure.

"Look at Brooke Scott trying to lay down the line." Rachel laughed.

"Shut up! Maddie let's get you to class."

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for Brooke. She checked in on her store, ran a few errands and did a bit of shopping. By the time she got home Nathan's Range Rover was already parked in their driveway.

Smiling Brooke gathered up her shopping bags and made her way into the house.

"Nate! Where are you?" Brooke called walking into the h ouse.

"Living room babe!" Nathan called back.

Brooke dropped her bags on the floor and walked towards the living room, collapsing into the couch next to Nathan.

"How was practice this morning?" she asked laying her head onto his chest.

"Long. How were the kids?" Nathan asked kissing her forehead.

"Angels. I missed you." Brooke stated snuggling closer.

"I missed you too babe." Nathan smiled leaning down to catch her mouth with his.

"Mmm and I missed this too." Brooke smiled after they broke apart.

"How could you not? I'm hot as hell." Nathan grinned.

Brooke burst out laughing. "And ever so modest Nate."

"Well you're gorgeous so we're a good match."

"We are a good match." Brooke agreed.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nathan asked rubbing up and down her back gently.

"I want to stay here with you." She mumbled closing her eyes.

"Babe we're kid free for the night and you want to stay in?"

"Exactly." Brooke smiled shooting him a dimpled smile and raising her eyebrows.

"oh! You want to stay in!" Nathan smiled finally getting it.

"There's no where else in the world I'd rather be." She stated kissing him.

"Me either." Nathan whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
